


downpour

by cig4rettedaydre4ms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cig4rettedaydre4ms/pseuds/cig4rettedaydre4ms
Summary: atsumu miya likes the rain, sakusa kiyoomi doesn't.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	downpour

Atsumu Miya likes the rain.

He likes the pitter patter sound it made when it fell on their roof.

He likes the petrichor that fills his nostrils once he steps out after it pours.

He likes the cool breeze it brings that hits his skin whenever he sits down by the window to watch the drops roll down the glass.

When it rains, Atsumu goes out, without a raincoat or an umbrella, without boots. He enjoys being under the rain and he doesn't mind if he gets soaking wet. He's fully aware that he can catch a cold once he steps out their front door, but it doesn't bother him.

One rainy day, Atsumu was out jumping on some puddles on the street, but he accidentally splashed some of the dirty water on a guy with black curly hair, dark eyes, two moles on his forehead, about the same age as him but a little taller.

Said guy was his new neighbor and he got mad at Atsumu because he got dirty because of the careless blonde.

Said new neighbor was Sakusa Kiyoomi and he hated the rain.

He found the sound of the raindrops that hit the roof very annoying.

He doesn't like the smell of the earth beneath him when he goes out of the house.

He didn't like the cool breeze the rain offered because he struggles to keep himself warm.

Atsumu thought he couldn't stand in the same room with Sakusa. He was annoyed that they have contradicting thoughts about the rain. However, when his twin brother ordered him to bring a small box of onigiri as a welcome gift for him, he found out that Sakusa wasn't that bad. Atsumu complied and what he didn't know, that delivery he made was the start of something he didn't know that could happen.

He didn't expect that he and Sakusa would get together. They were complete opposites, after all. Sakusa even called Atsumu a jerk once, so who knew they'd end up in a relationship.

_____________

Atsumu found himself getting more fond of the rain.

Whenever the weather is bad, he found himself knocking on his boyfriend's door to try and convince him to enjoy the light drizzles and heavy rains with him and after a lot persuasion and a little bit of bribery, he pulls Sakusa out of his house, laughing as the latter complains and curses the blonde under his breath.

Those small beads of water saw everything the two did together.

They saw how Sakusa got mad at Atsumu for taking off his shirt, under the rain.

They saw how pink Atsumu's cheeks were when Sakusa smiled at him and said his first 'i love you' and how he responded with an 'i love you too' under the rain.

They saw how the two shared their first kiss together, under the rain.

They heard how Sakusa laughs at the stupid things Atsumu does, under the rain.

Atsumu, now seated on the side of his slightly opened window, letting the cool air from the late night and light drizzle of rain enter his room, smiles, realizing how Sakusa learned how to love the rain because of him. He sticks his hand out to catch some of the raindrops from outside before pulling it back and stares at the other side of the glass.

Atsumu Miya likes the rain.

Even if memories of his ex boyfriend came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello thank you for reading! i know it's pretty short, and i hope it's not too shitty! hope everyone is safe!


End file.
